There has recently been noted a diversification of the offer in terms of spectacle frames. Many businesses are starting to manufacture spectacle frames without having a full knowledge of the material and shape constraints imposed by mounting ophthalmic lenses in these frames. The development of an offer of low-price spectacle frames is moreover leading to spectacle frames of lower quality coming onto the market.
For these various reasons there exist on the market spectacle frames for which the classic industrial processing methods for ophthalmic lenses cannot be used. Trimming and mounting the ophthalmic lenses intended for these frames requires the use of special techniques that most of the time necessitate manual intervention by the operator. In some cases trimming and mounting ophthalmic lenses intended for these frames is even impossible, at least for some prescriptions.
At present, detecting spectacle frames for which cutting and mounting the ophthalmic lenses requires special techniques or is difficult is often effected too late, after the order submitted by the client. This leads to delays in the process of manufacture of the pair of spectacles or even the necessity for the client to make a different choice.